bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sharkboy55
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Helios MK2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 12:01, June 20, 2010 Pics The pics on your user page are funny! You can't run, you can't hide. I'm gonna eat you YUM YUM YUM!!!! Drago99 (talk) 04:19, July 1, 2010 (UTC) HIIIIIIII SHARKBOY55!!!!!!!!!! This is Aome13!!! Hows it going??? I heard you were the only one interested in Tasuki... sad... He`s a good friend of mine too!!! Hope the BD works here soon so Hyena would stop complayning about it!!!! The Light Master 10:32, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Bummer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH THANK YOU SO MUCH SHARKBOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE HINT WORKED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY COMPUTER DIDN`T SHOW (?)SIGN IN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But it´s still down for maintenance so we have to wait... right? I´m gonna make you my 3thr general!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 08:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sharkboy but i didn´t get in... But there wasn´t the (?)sign in it... I HATE SPINMASTER!!!!!!!!!!! But i know a other way if you will help me... I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 10:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Ummm... Did you read the upper txt before this??? I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 10:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Where are you Sharkboy??? Are you gonna help or not??? Because that other way didn´t work!!!!!!!!!! Well??? Help me or not? It´s simple... I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 11:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Sharkboy, the Spore thingy is only my sig and i wanted your help to get me in BD but i found another way but first i must ask my parents about the E-mail... I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 14:31, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Sharkboy, we all already know what is BD problem... Even if i get the E-mail thingy done i still can´t get in BD because Spinmaster has a tight security... So we battle in the next year!!! I HATE SPINMASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT SPORE, NOW!!!!!!!!!!! 15:54, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Greetings!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Greetings Sharkboy55!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Remember that your still the Subterra leader and 3th General!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But how ya doing? Got any news??? Anything??? All my life i just wanted a little respect and world domination of course, to people to notice... 10:29, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Greetings!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI SHARKBOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It´s me, your leader!!!!!!!!!!! HYENA12!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I got in BD, don´t ask how!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I´m happy that you always tried to help me to get in BD, but now i´m in there and it was cool!!!!!!!! I was there yesterday..... So if you try to find me, my name in BD is Hyena14, OK? Don´t ask why!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! See you in there!!!!!!!!! All my life i just wanted a little respect and world domination of course, to people to notice... 06:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I´m on the Dharak server and in the TOWN!!!!!!!! But we have to wait a little bit... All my life i just wanted a little respect and world domination of course, to people to notice... 07:51, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I´m not there either Sharkboy... i have to wait too... All my life i just wanted a little respect and world domination of course, to people to notice... 08:08, August 3, 2010 (UTC) BRAWL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI SHARKBOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? I´m doing GREAT!!!!!!!!!! Let´s try TODAY to brawl each other, okay? TAKE YOUR BEST!!!!!!!!! I´m still on the Dharak server... you can find me from school, or downtown... SEE YOU IN BD!!!!!!!!!! All my life i just wanted a little respect and world domination of course, to people to notice... 08:13, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I´m hiding in the park!!!!!!!! But i can´t brawl yet!!!!!!! Because Cantbustme is not available yet!!!!!!!! So i´m using Hidemy***!!!!!!! And it stinks, because it doesn´t let me battle!!!!!!!!!! So, i´m waiting for cantbustme to be open, OK? All my life i just wanted a little respect and world domination of course, to people to notice... 11:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) HELLO SHARKBOY55!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hello Sharky!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How are you??? Sorry if i haven´t been in BD but it´s my dad´s computers slowness doing it.................. I can still be in BD but i can´t brawl anybody because my dad´s computer is slow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can only brawl the computer brains, got it??? Well, see you later!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 13:59, September 13, 2010 (UTC) HELLO SHARK-BOY-55!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELLO SHARKBOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Good to hear from you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How are you??? How is it going in BD??? How is school started??? I´m playing Spore these days but i will visit here so you don´t have to worry about anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don´t want to leave you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well, keep up the good work!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get new bakugan and stuff!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 13:31, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Go to your computers right corner and press the red button were reads more and then press "preferences" button in the list... and then start working what you want to do!!! =D The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 04:47, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Ummm... Yes? HELLO SHARKBOY55!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How is it going??? I do want to go back to BD but www.cantbustme.com has VANISHED!!! And you know i use it to get in BD... So, you must work without me!!! You can report to me if you have seen anything unusual... And by the way i´m sick!!! I have been out from school because of it... So, i don´t feel any good... But enough with that!!! I´m gonna get better!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I´ve been playing Spore alot. I already got to the center of the galaxy to the Galactic Core... But, Aome got there first!!! No fair... =) Well, see ya Sharkboy!!! I should change my sig... The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 07:12, October 26, 2010 (UTC) LIKE WHAT??? You found the GM secret place??? How? Where? When? What does it look like??? Report back and good job!!! =D Have a cookie!!! The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 09:23, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Interesting... So, it teleports to different servers and with a random timing... Keep up the good work and report to me if you will ever see it again, okay? Tell that same to all the others and how strong is your Guardien Bakugan now??? =D The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 14:21, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Good Sharky!!! This is our GM research, right? Remember to tell me if theres any new news about BD, okay? Because i´m STUCK!!! =D See ys later Sharky!!! The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 14:24, November 4, 2010 (UTC) HATS!!! FUR COATS!!! HAIR!!! COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for the information!!! =D The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 14:08, November 5, 2010 (UTC) LET´S PARTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT IN BD AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEE YOU THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 14:11, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hello General Sharkboy55!!! I´m normaly in the dharak server in the schools yard watching n00bs and looking for Gms... I saw GMTornado and GMAura in there... And i have a really bad flue... AGAIN!!! See you in BD!!! =D The Snapzy Empire has destroyd all their friends!!! 15:19, November 30, 2010 (UTC) soul eater nice :D